The White Wolf
by followmejunesky
Summary: They thought he was a snake. They were wrong. HPDM slash
1. Prologue

Prologue

The moon casted its light over the trees and the silvery rays filtered down through the branches like fingers reaching through the darkness looking for something to catch.

It was silent as he stalked through the forest, as if the world stood sill and was holding its breath until he passed.

His body was sleek and lithe allowing him to pad silently, only the occasional rustle of branches warned of his approach.

He was a predator feared by all that hid in the darkness of the night. Draco Malfoy, the white wolf. The Prince of Night.

He had always known that this was the form he was meant to take when he started brewing the Animagus potion. When he was visited in his dreams by a white wolf, he knew they were connected. As soon as he laid eyes on the powerful creature he knew that it was a part of him. He knew it was going to be his escape, his chance to take back some control in his life.

It had been a long and arduous process to become an Animagus, one that had almost killed him. The first time he had changed had been the most painful.

All the bones in his body broke and reformed and as his blood boiled in his veins he thought he was going to die.

But the pain was also beautiful; every crack of bone was another step closer to embracing what he really was. The pain was also just another form of escape; it almost hadn't lasted long enough.

The snap of a branch ahead made him freeze, and he crouched low into the cold ground.

This was the only time when he embraced dirt and blood. When he too was a wild animal born to hunt and kill.

He lifted his mouth exposing his long dangerously sharp teeth, in a terrifying imitation of a smile.

He knew the last thing they would see would be his eyes, grey like steel, like iron, like wisps of cloud at twilight, and filled with coldness like a stab of ice.

He showed no kindness in the shadows of the night. A soft growl was the only noise he made before he leaped.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Harry's POV_

He hated mornings. No not just hated, despised.

As Ron dragged him down to the great hall for breakfast, he cursed himself for staying up late writing that stupid essay for potions.

Blasted Snape, why did he love to torture them by handing out foot long essay's every week.

When they arrived Hermione was already at the Gryffindor table, her head buried in a rather thick book.

As Ron and Harry slid into their seats next to her there is no sign that she even noticed.

"Hermione, hello anyone there?" Ron asked as he nudges her with his fork.

"Stop it, I need to finish this chapter before Ancient Runes" she huffed not even bothering to look up.

"Like you haven't already read the book five times"

Hermione lifted her head and glared across the table "You can never be too prepared Ronald, honestly we're now in our 6th year and its time to start studying."

Harry tuned out Ron's reply as he ate his toast and looked around the great hall. As his eyes rested on the Slytherin table he noticed Malfoy.

For the first time since he has known him, Malfoy looked dishevelled.

His hair was not slicked back like usual, and instead looked as though he had just climbed out of someone else's bed and couldn't care less what people thought.

It was surprising considering how vain Malfoy is.

There were dark marks under his eyes as though he hadn't gotten much sleep last night; he felt his cheeks heat up at the thought.

However despite this he had to admit Malfoy looked good.

He hadn't let himself think it but Malfoy had changed throughout the years and was no longer that small, thin boy from their first year. He had grown taller than even Harry and his skin no longer held that sickly pale tinge.

During the summer holidays he must have worked out because you could tell even from the Gryffindor table that he packed quite a bit under those robes.

Harry always tuned in whenever he heard the words Malfoy in a sentence.

He had heard it quite a bit from many girls and guys that Malfoy was 'hot' but hadn't let himself believe it. There was no way a Malfoy could be hot.

Seeing him now, Harry could understand where they are all coming from. Though hot is not the word Harry would have used, Malfoy looks…. beautiful, there was no other way to describe him.

Beautiful, yet there was something dangerous in his aura despite his casual air. The glint in his eyes showed that despite his lounging posture, he missed nothing.

It was almost predatory. The prince of Slytherin looked as though he owned everyone and everything in the room.

This normally made Harry's blood boil, but today he couldn't seem to bring the anger to the surface.

As though sensing his stare he looked up and caught his gaze before Harry could look away.

He froze as he looked into those hard eyes. He felt his heart beating and his skin was tingling as the contest continued.

He couldn't move. Malfoy had trapped him in place.

He looked at him as though he a hunter and Harry, his prey.

Malfoy's mouth suddenly turned up into a mocking sneer and flipped him the bird before he looked away and released him.

Harry slowly came to his senses and glareed in Malfoy's direction before looking back down angrily at his toast.

He couldn't stop his cheeks from staining pink despite the death grip he had on the table.

"Hey Harry mate, you alright." Ron asked, snapping him back to his friends.

"Yeah fine" he choked out "it just got a little warm in here."

"Well we have to go now or we'll be late to transfiguration and then McGonagall will have both our asses."

"Let's get out of here."

As they walked out of the great hall, he looked back over his shoulder at the Slytherin table but Malfoy was no longer there.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco's POV

Potter's staring that morning had unnerved him.

When he felt a weird sensation down his spine that someone was watching him he had looked up into the eyes of his nemesis.

It wasn't Potter's staring that unnerved him; it was that there was no hatred in his eyes.

He had soon fixed that with a Malfoy sneer and a good old-fashioned hand gesture.

He didn't need fucking Harry Potter to start thinking that he was anything but the enemy.

"Hey Draco wait up" Zabini's voice came from behind him.

"What do you want?" Draco replied monotonously without turning or slowing his strides.

He sensed without looking that Blaise has caught up to him, the scent of his overpowering cologne filling his nose.

After his first transformation all his senses had been heightened.

At first it had been disorienting and he had had trouble coming out of his room without wanting to throw up from the overload of sounds and smells.

Now it was just an annoyance he could tune out or ignore.

Draco looked over at Blaise and noticed each of his individual ridiculously long eyelashes and the little flaws and blemishes that made up his absurdly beautiful face.

"Hey don't get all grumpy with me" Blaise said cheekily. "I came to tell you some news"

"What is it?" Draco snapped not in the mood for Zabini's games right now.

"I heard that Potter was looking pretty fucking fine after the holidays. I heard he's grown quite a bit"

"You seem to hear a lot of things Blaise." He growled.

"Maybe, but I know for a fact that this one is true."

He lifted a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at him "Why would you think I would be interested?"

"Well, you have always had a fascination with Potter, haven't you."

"Things have changed Blaise I'm not the same person I was last year."

"Maybe, but things don't change that much, I saw you looking at him this morning."

"Only because he looked at me first and then you would have also seen me flip him off"

"Yeah but that's just your way of telling someone you like them"

"Fuck off Zabini." Draco snarled threateningly.

"Oh someone's getting touchy, don't worry ill protect your little secret" he winked. "But I'll see you tonight cause I'm going to whip Pansy's butt when we play chess and it's going to be quite a show."

"What the chess or the ass whipping?"

Blaise laughed "both of course"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malfoy sprawled across the couch closet to the fireplace.

It was the best seat in the common room so of course the proclaimed Prince of Slytherin laid there.

He listened to Pansy and Blaise argue over who was winning the game of wizards chess, but his gaze was drawn to the window and the full moon outside waiting for him.

His skin itched; he needed to be outside, running.

Those runs let him forget who he was and what he was destined for.

For a few fleeting hours he was just a lone wolf running free beneath the night sky with nobody to stop him.

"Hey Draco, you want to play next game" Pansy asked "I promise I'll go easy on you" she taunted.

"Nah not tonight, I'm just going to bed"

"You do look tired Draco, have you been getting enough sleep".

"I'm fine, stop worrying." He snapped a little too harshly "I'll see you in the morning."

Draco walked a few steps before turning back. "Also Blaise please don't cause a racket when you get ready for bed, I swear the Gryffindor's heard you last time you tripped over my trunk."

"Hey! that was one time, it's not my fault it's so bloody big"

"Sure it was, and nothing to do with your inability to walk in a straight line."

He gracefully dodged the flying chess piece that was thrown at his head and made his way upstairs.

Draco got under the covers fully clothed and waited until he could slip out of the common room unnoticed.

Only after Blaise and all the other boys had made their way upstairs and were in bed asleep, did Draco allow himself to get up and make his way outside.

Getting out of the castle was easier with the new senses and in no time the front doors had come into view and he slipped outside.

It was the middle of the night but Draco could still see perfectly as he made his way across the lawn to the Forbidden Forest.

Only when he slipped between the trees did he finally allow himself to relax and transform.

Each time he did this it got easier. He no longer felt much pain, and it was over in less than a minute.

He opened his eyes when it was done and stretched out his large newly white furry body; it was so white that he noticed that light bounced off his coat.

Though it wasn't until he started to run that he felt at peace and let out the howl that was trapped inside him all day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry's POV

Harry tossed around in bed, but sleep was evading him.

The moon was so bright that even his curtains could not block out the light.

It shined through every crack and would not let the darkness take him.

Not that he wanted it to, as he knew that as soon as he fell asleep the nightmares would claim him and if he relived Sirius's death tonight he knew he would lose his mind.

He growled in frustration as he got out of bed and sat by the window.

The cool glass comforted him and cooled his over heated body and he slowly started to drift off.

Movement out the corner of his eye made him alert and sit up straight as a dark figure quickly made their way across the lawn.

He squinted to make out who it was but it was only until they lifted their face towards the sky and their hood slipped back exposing stark blond hair that he realised who it was.

Draco Malfoy.

What the hell is he doing making his way to the Forbidden Forest? Could this be some sort of death eater activity?

He made up his mind to follow him and hurriedly put on his robes and invisibility clock.

He padded out to the common room and stepped carefully out of the painting quickly making his way through the castle careful to avoid any Professors patrolling the corridors.

As he stepped out the front doors and into the night a voice at the back of his mind cautioned him to go back to bed, but he ignored it determined to find out exactly what Malfoy was up to.

The moon was so bright that he didn't even need magic to light his way as he quickly made his way down the hill and towards the looming trees ahead,

As he reached the entrance to the forest he hesitates.

How will he even find Malfoy? And what is he going to do if he did?

No! He shook off his hesitations; he was going to find out what Malfoy was up to even if it takes all night.

The forest didn't scare him as much as it probably should have, though the thick branches stopped most of the full moons light forcing him to use lumos spell in order to keep to the narrow path. He knew he could easily loose it if he wasn't concentrating.

He stoped when he felt a prickling sensation at the back of his neck.

He got the sense that he was being watched.

When a branch snapped under his foot a soft growl came out of the darkness ahead, freezing him in place.

A white hulking wolf came out of the shadows ahead. Its grey eyes locked onto Harry's and they looked molten silver under the moonlight.

All his thoughts flew out of his head and all he could feel was the pounding of his heart and the sound of his breathe leaving his body in small quick gasps.

Why was this the time that he decided to freeze?

Do something, anything his mind screams, but he couldn't move.

He almost laughed because after everything he had been through in that moment he knew he was going to die.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Draco's POV_

When running through the forest he became more beast than man and he let the wolf take over and embraced every sound and feeling.

The ground was soft beneath his paws as he ran and the taste of blood from his kill was heavy and warm on his tongue, he knew that was going to disgust him when he changed back but right now it was enticing.

He slowed from his run when a familiar scent filled his nose. It was not the scent of the usual prey that filled the forest but something different.

His wolf was in total control as it stalked the unfamiliar prey.

He crouched low as he approached silently watching from the darkness. His prey stopped moving as if sensing his presence and so with a low growl he stalked into the clearing.

His prey was lanky with raven hair and skin dripping with sweat. He could almost taste his fear on his tongue. The green eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated from terror as his prey caught sight of his massive form.

Though something was stopping him from attacking.

It was those eyes. Those forest green eyes that never left his.

He knew this boy that scent was familiar and he had looked into those eyes before. Who was he?

His wolf was close now and he could feel his teeth being bared into a snarl, he was going to attack if he didn't take control. But it was hard when he was in the middle of a hunt and to come out of that mindset especially when his wolf wasn't finished with the hunt was difficult.

"Please" the boy whispered barely audible but it's enough.

It brings Draco back into control and snaps him into reality.

Shit, he almost attacked Harry freaking Potter.

He took one last look at those green eyes before turning tail and running far away from the boy who made him forget who he was if only for a minute.

When he reached the outskirts of the forest he allowed himself to change back to his human form and quickly get into the robes he stashed there before his run.

How could he have let that happen; Harry Potter saw his wolf and there was no turning back.

This was really fucking bad; he can't believe he lost so much control. He could have hurt him. What if he hadn't spoken? He might have killed him.

"oh god, oh god" he panted in fear at what he had almost done.

He snapped into a sanding position when he heard movement from behind and blended into the shadows when Potter came racing past with his robes whipping around him as he came out of the forest. He didn't even pause for breath before making his way towards the school.

Draco waited until Harry had made it inside before he allowed himself to leave the shelter of the forest and make his may quickly back to the castle.

He paused when he reached the doors, looking over his shoulder at the full moon that now seems to be mocking him for his foolishness before sipping inside and letting the doors shut with a resounding thud.

 _Harry's POV_

Harry only allowed himself to stop running when he was back in his dormitory and only when he was under the covers of his bed did he start breathing again.

Holy Merlin, what in the hell just happened?

One minute he was looking death in the face, literally, as a giant wolf was ready to eat him and the next he was standing alone in a clearing wondering if he had imagined it all.

Though that didn't stop him from turning back the way he came and running for the hills.

What was that? It couldn't be normal for a wolf to give up its prey so easily.

When it had stalked towards him, staring him down he had thought for an insane minute that he recognised those grey eyes, though where from he couldn't say.

The wolf was definitely not normal; it was larger than the wolves that hunted in the forest.

The white blond colour of its coat was also an enigma, that colour was not found in any wolves on this continent.

He tried to calm his still racing heart, trying to make sense of what he had seen.

He jolted with understanding, wait a hot second; he had totally forgotten the whole reason why he was in the forest in the first place. Malfoy.

He realised that it was too much of a coincident that he saw Malfoy go into the forest and then a wolf confronts him with his same eyes and a coat the exact shade of his hair.

He knew he had seen those eyes before, just this morning at breakfast when they had captured his.

Could Malfoy have gone through an illegal Animagus transformation? Would he really go that far? Risk so much.

He calmed his racing thoughts, jumping rashly to conclusions would get him nowhere. He would do more investigation on Malfoy tomorrow and get answers and find out if the self-proclaimed prince of snakes is running around in the darkness as a wolf.

Aching and tired to the bone he managed to slip into unconsciousness easily and the nightmares that normally lay in wait were nowhere to be seen.


End file.
